The Zoo transfer/Lost at sea
This is how the zoo transfer and lost at sea goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Go To Madagascar. gang wakes up in a pitch black area Ryan F-Freeman: groans Is everybody okay? Thomas: groans What happened to us? Sci-Ryan: Ok. Who's foot is in my face? Ryashi: That's my foot. Evil Ryan: I can't feel my legs. Do you think Megatron is dead? Bertram T. Monkey: Hey! Those are MY legs! shines through the holes above Crash Bandicoot: Oh my gosh! We are in a box! Thomas: What?! Sci-Ryan: The box? I can feel the darkness creep into Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Everybody relax. Ryashi: Where are my brothers? around Sci-Ryan: I am relaxed, Ryan. Good thing Morranda is a ghost and Sci-Rianna might be better then her. Sci-Twi: Everyone stay calm. As long as we stay together, we're gonna be okay. suddenly hears Alex's voice Alex: Ryan, guys, you okay? Ryan F-Freeman: Alex! Thank Primus. You are here. Alex: I know. I can't believe it either. Barri-Hog: Ryashi? Did we kill Megatron? Ryashi: Barri-Hog! Is Stell-Arcee with you? Stell-Arcee: I am here. Sci-Ryan: Wait. Is this Stell-Arcee a sister to... to... Ryashi: Me? Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. At least this Heatwave Terrance has a name. Ryashi: His name is Heat-erence. Heat-erence: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Phew. More like "Tere-wave". Evil Ryan: So. How did this Stell-Arcee related to you, Ryashi? Ryashi: Well, I don't exactly know. But I'll figure it out eventually. Brian the Crocodile: Yup. You look a bit like my father. Ryashi: Only more Ashi like. Halock: Barri-hog... I needed that... hears Marty's voice Marty: Guys! Guys, are... are you there? Crash Bandicoot: Marty? Marty: Yeah! Talk to me, guys! Ranyx: You're here too. Marty: What's going on? Are you all okay? Sci-Ryan: This doesn't look good, Marty. Gloria: Ryan? Alex? Marty? Is that you? Thomas: Gloria! Alex: You're here too. Marty: I am loving the sound of your voice. Gloria: What is going on? Halock: We're all in crates. Gloria: Huh? Who are you? Halock: I am Halock. One of Ryashi's brothers and a Deceptihog. From the Angry Birds: Transformers game. Bertram T. Monkey: He is also one of the Sons of Aku. Melman: Sleeping just knocks me out. Stell-Arcee: Melman! Alex: Melman! Marty: Is That Melman? Pig-Scream: At least Megatron is dead. Optimus Prime is be happy that Megatron is gone. Gloria: Are you okay? Melman: Yeah, I'm fine. I often doze off while I'm getting an MRI. Bertram T. Monkey: You are not getting an MRI. Melman: Catscan? Ryan F-Freeman: No! No Catscan! It's a transfer! It's a zoo transfer! Melman and Barri-hog: Zoo transfer?! Melman: Oh, no. I can't be transferred, I have an appointment with Doctor Goldberg at 5. Matau T. Monkey: Melman! Melman: There are prescriptions, that have to be filled. Gloria: Calm down, Melman. Melman: No other zoo can afford my medical care! Thomas: Melman! Melman: And I am not going HMO! Ryashi: Is Melman so sensitive about his health? Pig-Scream: Yes, Brother. Although, Ryan did give Meg the Dark Oathkeeper. Percy: The what? Ryan F-Freeman: The Dark Oathkeeper. A type of Keyblade. Pig-Scream: I think you made that inspired by the Dark Starsaber fordged by Megatron. Ryashi: Relax, Melman. It's going to be ok. Marty: We are going to be Okizey. Alex: No, Marty. We're not going to be okizey. Now because of you, we're ruined! Ryashi: laughs My lord and master, Aku. May aplease you for all eternity. The Decepticon Megatron is dead. looks at Sunset then at Ryashi Ryan F-Freeman: Ryashi? Why you say Megatron is dead? Ryashi: I don't know. Maybe my mother the High Priestess told me about this. Crash Bandicoot: Oh well. Looks like Bertram will be Sunset's bodyguard. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah! Now I can protect her from any Villain. Evil Ryan: Marty made the humans angry, Bertram. Alex: You bit the hand, Marty. Bertram T. Monkey: You bit the hand. Marty I don't know who I am. I don't know who I am. I got to go find myself in the wild. Marty: Hey. I did not ask you and your friends to come after me. Didn't I? Gloria: Well... not exactly. Stell-Arcee: Yup. Since Crash and Bumblebee killed Megatron, Bertram is the one who wants to be Sunset's bodyguard. Evil Ryan: And I might have know I have magic and Dark Energon in me. Heat-erence: Cool. And I got a point. Sonata Dusk: Hello? Melman did say we should, like, stay in the zoo. But, we... Alex: Sonata, just shut it! Melman's the one that suggested this whole idea to happen in the first place. Aria Blaze: Leave Sonata out of this with Melman. Sonata Dusk: Why thank you, Aria. It's not Melman's fault that we were transferred. Gloria: Sonata, shut it. Does anybody feel nauseous? Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Megatron wakes up. Megatron's head Melman: Looks like his process to wake up takes longer than us. And I feel nauseous. Crash Bandicoot: Melman. You always feel nauseous. the Penguins crate Skipper: Kowalski, status report! Kowalski: It's an old code, Skipper. But, I can't quite make it out. Skipper: Mason You, higher mamal. Can you read? Mason: No. Phil can read though. Phil! comes out of the rubbish. Kowalski taps on the sticker and Phill use sign language Mason: Ship to Kenyna wildlife reserve, Africa! Skipper: Africa? That ain’t gonna fly. Rico Rico! spits out a paperclip and makes a shape of a key, then we a sailor pass by but gets knocked out by the penguins as they go to the bridge where the captain is driving and gets knocked out by one of the penguins. Cut back to the heroes are in the crates to the gang Bertram T. Monkey: Alex was a star in the biggest city on this planet! his Keybade A king beloved by his people! Marty and Megatron ruiend Megatron in the chest EVERYTHING!!! Alex: I agree with what Bertram said, Marty! Marty: Love? If the people loved you, it's only because they didn't know the real you! Sci-Ryan: Did Bertram put Megatron out of his misery? Evil Ryan: Yes. Sunset Sorry, Sunset. Megatron is dead. Bertram will be a bodyguard for you. Gloria':' Don't make me come up there, I'd get to whoppin' both of y'all! Alex: I though I knew the real you! Gloria: Let's talk about this calm! [ Melman: [ Meg Griffin: I'm ok. at the bridge Skipper: Status. Private: It's no good, Skipper. I don't know the codes. Skipper: Don't give me excuses. Give me results! Kowalski Navigation. looks at the map but he doesn't know Skipper: Right. Let me think. And shut him up! slaps the captain as Private keeps typing the computer now says Override Accepted) Private: I did it! Skipper: Let's get this tin can turned around. [Kowalski turns the wheel around making the cargo ship turned around back. to the heroes, the crates flip over and hits on the chained fence as Gloria's crate slides down the fence comes off and they both fell into the ocean) [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts